


A Place For Us [After the World Ends]

by exolunaticshipper



Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020, Destiny, I hope you like it, M/M, after the world 'ends', chanbaek being kinda?? cute??, dystopian au, for maddy - merry christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: When the world has already ended, the governments have crumbled and the people hide under the ruins, destiny can still somehow prevail.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_Peaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Peaches/gifts).



> Dearest Maddy,
> 
> Merry Christmas- I said there would be a Christmas surprise on the 24th right? Thank you for being wonderful always and putting up with my weird ass self. Ilysm!! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short fic (I tried my best with a dystopian!au ;_;)
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Gegi x

The rubble was sky high, the only thing particularly like a skyline was the pillars of old buildings still standing where the rest of the structure had fallen apart.

It hadn’t always been like this- the city- no, the world had been beautiful once before the uprising. A city in the sky filled with all the desires people could wish for, content and happy- living in a dream where destiny and the red string of fate brought you a family, a child- a job.

That was until they appeared. They tore down the hierarchy- starting from the inside, crumbling it to the ground with a few fell swoops of a knife. No more ministers or elders, no more over-ruling and over-bearing leaders... it was only destined to fall one way.

And that was into chaos.

It started with the looting, pillaging of the shops and groceries- food became rationed. It then turned to murder, violence- fire and fury encasing everything the people of the world did.

And it was everywhere, without reprieve. And so the fall of the elders heralded a new era of destruction, one where people hid in the ruins- building lives for themselves from the stone and teaching their children not the basics of maths or English but to hunt- to kill and to survive.

Chanyeol had been twenty when the uprising began and five years had passed since then. He had always been alone, the metaphorical but all too real red string had never led him to his special someone and so he hunted alone, scavenging from other camps for food to survive the night.

It was a dire way to live but it was life, but today was no different.

He stayed perched behind the pillar, hearing the echoes of voices, the drag of a blade across the ground- scraping in warning to any scavengers hidden in the shadows.

It didn’t scare him, he had seen worse than old men with swords. The blood and gore of the uprising was enough to see whether you would survive the cruel world.

Just as he was about to step out to head to the where the food was stashed a hand grabbed his own.

“Who are you?! What the fuck are you doing here?” It hissed out at him, fingers digging into his flesh.

He had never been caught until now. He should have been scared but all he could feel was the tightening of his heart as his eyes fell on the most stunning man- beautiful slim face, toned body clad in leather with two machetes slung over his back, his hair was dark to match, falling over his eyes.

Prettiest of all was his hands- his fingers, slender round his larger digits, fitting perfectly with his own.

But it was more than that- there around his pointer finger was a clear red band, clear as the skies had been some ten years ago, clear as the gun-fire rumbling in some other building.

His destiny.

“Y-you...” He started words catching in his throat as he nervously looked down. The man was still poised to kill, anger evident in his eyes and completely dumbfounded as to why the taller male was stood gaping at him.

“What?” He gritted back, reaching for the knife on his hip “Better start talking or I’m about to gut you and feed you to my men.”

“Y-your finger” Chanyeol managed, feeling relieved when the man actually glanced down at his hand, eyes widening in shock.

“You’re fucking joking.” He mumbled, yanking away the tethered hand a silken string following down and attaching to Chanyeol’s own finger.

“I don’t think I can.” Chanyeol mumbled, voice catching because- _holy fuck_ \- destiny was telling him this was the man of his dreams, the one he was supposed to be with, to have children with- to love for all eternity-

“This doesn’t change anything. _Destiny_?” The man snorted “Destiny is long dead and if you think for one second I’m going to spare you because of this, you’re terribly mistaken.”

He feels the blunt end of the knife connect with his skull before he crumples to the floor. Well, that was not how he expected to meet the love of his life, but nothing was a given in this kind of world.

**

It turned out his name was Baekhyun. He was ruthless, smart, cunning in every aspect. He ran a tight ship and slaughtered those who didn’t follow his rules.

Chanyeol? Chanyeol had become his personal pet- his footstool, his _slave_ \- adhering to his every beck and call in return for his life.

But he found he didn’t mind it too much. He could deal with the judgemental looks from the other people of the group and the angry muttering- he could even deal with the threats he received from the jealous onlookers- but no one dared to touch or approach him.

He was Baekhyun’s alone.

“Chanyeol.” The voice snapped him out of his day-dream, harsh and cold “Come see me in my room.”

Baekhyun was the only one with a room, guarded by two men who stood there from the minute the smaller entered.

Chanyeol followed him, as he had to, the collar around his neck and on his hands and knees- like the dog Baekhyun treated him as.

“Mister Byun?” He asked, once there were alone in the room, sitting back on his haunches “I-is everything okay?”

He can’t stop the quiver in his voice, the panic that builds whenever he’s alone with the smaller because he knows his life is on the line.

He doesn’t expect the next words. Soft across the small space, timid in comparison to the rough exterior and dark eyes which Baekhyun showcased.

“Help me.” He whispered, “Help me please, take me- make me yours. I... I can’t deny this bond any longer- the longer you’re around me... the more I...”

Chanyeol doesn’t let him finish, he’s up on his feet, crowding the smaller against the bed before he can stop himself;

“Well imagine how I must have felt, worshiping such beauty every day but never being allowed to touch?” He reached out tentatively “May I sir?”

The nod of acceptance was all he need to cup the smaller’s face, tugging him into a kiss, brief but definite. It was all he needed to pin him down and make him cry pretty tears, skin flushed pink and pussy clenching around him like he was worried to let go.

They lay together wordlessly before Baekhyun sat up with a soft groan, placing a kiss on Chanyeol’s chest, just above his heart.

To the tribe, the camp- Chanyeol was his slave, a prisoner he kept at his feet.

To each other, Baekhyun was his god and Chanyeol but a worshiper.

For where even chaos ruled unhindered, destiny would always prevail.

_-fin_


	2. Or Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~fin
> 
> ...or is it?

If you're surviving, breathing, _living_ after the collapse of modern civilization- after everything has crumbled beneath your finger tips and you're left in the darkness alone... it will never really be the end, will it?

It might, _just_ , be the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon.
> 
> ~exolunaticshipper


End file.
